A Walk in the Park
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: Shuichi gets Eiri out of the house, and they go for a...walk...in the park.
1. Chapter 1

A Walk in the Park

By Mayhem's Angel and Dark Nuriko

Warnings: Explicit sex scene between two males. In other words, yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it. **Edited for FF.N**For the complete lemon, please visit either AFF (MayhemsAngel) or Gurabiteshiyon (Mayhem) or email me and I can send you the uninteruppted version.

Notes: This is a RP that Nuriko and I did online a few days ago. She's responsible for Eiri, while I got the kid on a permanent sugar high.

XXXXXX

Eiri Yuki glared as he sat in front of his computer, busily typing away at his latest novel. His pink haired lover ran into the room, who Eiri just ignored, continuing to work on his novel.

"YUUUKKIIIII! Let's go somewhere! All you do is sit in front of the computer all day!"

A vein throbbed in his forehead at the yell and he worked hard not to flinch. "I've got work. Leave me alone," he growled, his fingers still flying over the keyboard.

"You can bring it with you! Take a notebook with you. We can go to the park, and you can sit and write in the fresh air!"

He sighed and glanced back at the pink haired idiot. "Have you been sniffing the sugar? I won't get any work done with you pestering me."

"Yuukkkiii! I won't bother you; I just want you to get out. You can't stay as sexy as you are now with out _some _effort!"

He smirked, looking over Shuichi's slender body with a very suggestive glance. "I think I do all right," he commented.

Shuichi stamped his foot in impatience. "Sex is not enough exercise! It barely counts!"

Eiri sighed and saved his work before shutting down the computer and standing up. "Fine. We'll go out. But on one condition."

"YAAY! What is it? I'll do anything!"

"You leave me alone once we get back so I can finish this."

"I promise!"

He sighed and slipped on his shades before grabbing up his jacket and keys and walking toward the front door. Not even waiting on the pink haired idiot.

"Wait!" Shuichi screeched, hopping around trying to put on his shoes, falling into the wall, as he became unbalanced.

Eiri shook his head with a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Hurry up, baka," he mumbled, waiting at the open door.

"Coming!" He fixed his shoes, jumping up and bouncing out the door, grabbing Eiri's hand on the way out.

He rolled his eyes at the boy's actions but couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips. He really did love the brat, even if he was annoying.

Shuichi bounced along, entirely oblivious of Eiri's uncharacteristic smile. "Come on! This is going to be fun! It's such a nice day out!" He turned, and beamed a bright smile at his lover before racing off to the elevators.

Eiri, once they were in the elevator, pushed his smaller lover against the wall, a small grin on his lips. "Remember our first kiss?" he asked in a husky tone, his body pressing Shuichi into the wall.

Shuichi blushed at their new position. "Y-yes." He murmured, lowering his eyes so that his long lashes covered his violet eyes.

Eiri smiled at the embarrassed expression of his lover. He leaned down and softly kissed his lips.

Shuichi returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Eiri's neck. And that's when the elevator doors dinged open, revealing their elderly neighbor, Mrs. Scottly. "Oh my!" She tittered, stepping past them on to the lift as they left, Shuichi embarrassed for real now.

Eiri simply smirked and bowed his head. "Sorry ma'am," he said, giving his irresistible smile toward the woman.

She just nodded in response, hiding her laughter behind her hand. Young people these days. The doors shut, and a reddened Shuichi grabbed his lover's hand and dragged him out the door.

Eiri followed his smile still on his lips. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" he asked, as the neared his car.

"No, but I do mind scarring Mrs. Scottly." Eiri started to unlock the car. "What are you doing? We're going out for exercise, so we're going to _drive _to the _park _that's 5 blocks away!"

Eiri paused and relocked the car door before pocketing his keys and beginning to walk, both hands in his pockets. "Fine. Yet Mrs. Scottly has never had a problem with our relationship before."

Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Like that wasn't obvious, her laughing at catching us like that. But it could have been someone else. Like Mr. Fujiwara. He's not a big fan of ours."

"So I should just hide the fact that I'm with you when people don't like it?" he asked, slightly hurt by the idea but not showing it.

"Nnnooo, that's not what I'm saying. It doesn't matter who sees us. Half of Japan already has if they watch television."

He nodded, unable to fault those words. Yet he still walked with his hands in his pockets, mostly to keep from grabbing his little lover and dragging him back upstairs.

Shuichi skipped along side him, babbling about something that had happened the day before at NG, involving Ryuichi and a missing kumagoro. "Look! Aren't the cherry blossoms pretty?" He asked upon reaching the park.

Eiri smiled softly and nodded. "I suppose," he answered. Yet he really did think they were. Especially with his love running through them.

"Come on!" He shouted, running around through the park, stopping when he got to the bench marking the spot where they had met.

He looked around, his golden eyes seeming to take in this area and he looked back at Shuichi with a smirk. "Isn't this were I told you that you had zero talent?"

He nodded; a soft smile upon his lips. "Yeah. Sure proved you wrong didn't I?"

"No," he answered, looking out at the view the park provided. "You still can't write lyrics."

"Yuukii! I've gotten better!" He said, latching on to the novelists' arm and admiring the view with him.

"I don't know about that," he teased.

He pouted. "You're so mean, Yuki. What did I do to deserve it?"

Eiri turned the younger man toward him and kissed him softly. "You're just fun to tease," he admitted.

Shuichi turned his puppy eyes on him, a pout curving his lips. "That's still not a good reason." He murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

He laughed softly. "Then why are you letting me kiss you?" he asked, kissing his lips once more, before pulling back to look into his violet eyes.

"'Cause I love you. Jerk." He said, looking up into the golden eyes that for once seemed to show love.

"Hm, and I should say I love you too, shouldn't I?" he laughed softly.

"Yes, that's what most people would say now."

"Well, then I suppose I love you too, baka," he said softly, feeling as if he was getting lost in those violet eyes that just glimmered in their love.

Shuichi smiled brightly, reaching up to twine his arms around his lover's neck, licking softly at his lips, before Eiri opened his mouth and their tongues began a sensual duel.

Eiri didn't hesitate at the offer and kissed the smaller boy back with as much passion as he put out.

He carefully guided them back from the pathway to the bench standing behind them, sitting down when his knees hit the seat, pulling Eiri with him. Breaking the kiss for air, Shuichi looked up with shining eyes, running his hand over the smooth plane of Eiri's cheek. "Beautiful." He murmured, before the words were stolen from his mouth with another kiss.

XXXXX

The Following has been edited due to rules and regulations.

XXXXX

He listened to the thump of Eiri's racing heart, his own just as fast. Opening his eyes, he pressed a kiss to the pulse beating strongly inhis lover's neck. Turning slightly to get comfortable, his violet orbs suddenly widened. "Eiri..."

He smiled and kissed his lover's forehead. "What?" he whispered.

"We...we just had sex in the middle of a public park!" He whispered in horror.

Eiri smirked even bigger. "Yep," he answered, not embarrassed by that at all.

"We could get arrested! Let's go! I don't want to spend the night in jail!" He wailed.

Eiri laughed and slowly removed himself from inside of Shuichi and handed him his shorts. He then slowly stood up and pulled up his pants.

Blushing brightly, the vocalist pulled on his shorts, looking around to make sure no one was around or might have heard them. He was rather loud sometimes.

Eiri sighed and started off back toward home, not even wanting to deal with a boyfriend who was going to flip on him after something that had been so wonderful.

Shuichi ran up to him quickly, grasping his hand. "Eiri...that was nice. Thank you for coming with me."

Eiri smirked at the double meaning and kept his eyes diverted. "I thought so." He then looked at him. "And you're welcome."

Catching the look on his lover's face, Shuichi hit his arm lightly. "Not like that! I meant coming with me to the park!" He looked down for a moment. "...and you did kind of get exercise." he half mumbled.

Eiri smirked and pulled Shuichi in front of him, his back against his chest. "If that is considered exercise, can we do this more often?" he whispered into his ear.

He squirmed, visibly uncomfortable with the possibilities of this position in the middle of the park's pathway. "If it'll get you out of the apartment more..."

He smiled and leaned down, lapping at Shuichi's neck. "Um, it might," he whispered into his ear, keeping him right where he was.

He squirmed again, feeling Eiri's hardening erection against the curve of his rear. He was becoming affected by the hot breath in his ear as well. "Let's go. We can be arrested for public indecency another day." That said; he took off, heading back to the apartment.

Eiri laughed, watching his younger lover rush off back to the apartment. He took his time, enjoying the evening.

Waiting ahead a few feet at the entrance to the park, he watched Eiri walking through the cherry blossoms, the street lights offering a different view than the setting sun had earlier.

The blond eventually caught up to his lover, a small smile on his lips. "I thought you were in a rush?"

"Not without you. Nothing to go back to if you're here." He told him, love evident in his words and gaze as he took in the relaxed state of his lover.

Eiri smiled and took Shuichi's hand as he passed, pulling him toward him. "Then let's go home," he whispered.

XXXXXOWARIXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Changing Rooms

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Warnings: SEX IN A PUBLIC PLACE! YAOI!

Disclaimers: Neither of us own it.

Notes: Blargh nah. I kept forgetting to post this. It's been so long since we did the original. Anyway. This is the sequel we did to 'A Walk in the Park' since public sex seemed to be a really popular thing. So, we brainstormed a bit and came up with a new public area. A store changing room. (Notice my creativity with the title.)

So now we present to you… more public sex. XD

XXXXX

"Eiriiii! You said we could go shopping together todaaay!"The vocalist whined. His novelist lover had been ignoring him/refusing him for the past half hour, but he wasn't giving up anytime soon. He was promised shopping, and that's what he would get!

He worked away at his keyboard, ignoring his lover with a skill that would rival the royal guards of England's Buckingham Palace. "I'm busy, pest. Leave me alone," he growled.

"But Eiriiii! I need a new outfit for my concert! And so do you!"

He stopped typing and looked back over at his pink haired lover. "Who said I was going?"

"You HAVE to! It's a special concert for a charity organization! I want you to be there, because it's really important to me, and it would make me happy if you did." Shuichi begged with his irresistible violet eyes.

Eiri sighed and saved his work. With a few more strokes he turned off the computer and stood, heading off toward the front door with his keys in one hand.

"Yay! Thank you!" He cheered, skipping along behind Eiri before he was left behind.

Eiri put on his shoes and opened the door. He then headed to the elevator, refusing to look back to see if his shorter lover was keeping up. A small smile on his lips as he knew Shuichi would be going at warp speed to keep up.

Scrambling into his shoes, he searched frantically for the missing blue canvas, locating it under his jacket on the floor, and dashed towards the elevator before it slid shut with the author inside.

"Baka," Eiri murmured as he glanced at his frazzled lover.

"Humph." Shuichi pouted, adjusting his clothing and tying up his shoes proper to lessen the risk of his falling - at least over those.

The blond smirked, one he knew Shuichi hated because it always meant trouble for him. "What? No reply to that?" he questioned, knowing Shuichi had a really good come-back most of the time for when he called him baka.

Shuichi tried his best glare, futile as it was. "I am not! If you'd just slow down, I wouldn't have to rush every time I FINALLY get you to agree to go somewhere with me! Is it that terrible to be seen in public with me?" He asked, tears gathering in his eyes.

Eiri smirked even wider and pulled Shuichi into his arms as he felt the elevator begin to move. He then leaned down to kiss the sadness right off his lips.

The singer melted into it, savoring the kiss, for it was what he had wanted in the first place. He knew Eiri didn't mind going out in public with him, he just preferred to tease him for a while first. Though it was true that sometimes he would rather just sit quietly with the singer in the apartment.

After a while Eiri heard the door ding as it opened on the ground floor and with a last lap at his little lover's lips, he turned to walk out of them, bowing his head at the shocked couple standing there waiting for the elevator.

Quickly following, Shuichi made his way over to the car, waiting until Eiri had unlocked the doors before sliding into the seat. "I want to go to Tokyo Mall. Is that going to be okay? Or too many people that will recognize us?"

Eiri shrugged and started up the car, going where Shuichi had wanted to go. After all, if his lover wanted such a thing, he would do it.

Arriving at the mall, the singer jumped out of the car, waiting impatiently for Eiri before grabbing his hand and skipping towards the large building. "This is going to be fun! I hope we find something good!"

Almost instantly, the screaming fangirls were all over Shuichi. Eiri stood back, sunglasses on his eyes, a small smirk on his lips. The boy had wanted to come here.

"Ack! Help me!" Shu screamed as he drowned in a sea of screaming girls - and a couple guys. "Ouch!" He shouted as hair was ripped from his fluffy pink head. Clawing his way out of the pile, he clutched Eiri's leg like a life line. "Save me!"

Eiri lowered his glasses, his golden eyes locking with every woman there. As what happened whenever women got to met his gaze, they froze, all drooling. "Please ladies. . .and gentlemen. He wants to get some shopping in." They all nodded dumbly and backed off. . .many of them drooling even more.

Amazed at his lover's talent at getting rid of the fan...er, people, he carefully picked himself up off the floor, brushing the dirt off his clothes, and rearranging his hair. "Uh...Thank you. I could sign a couple of autographs, just no hair stealing, or severe mobbing..." he told the drooling people surrounding them at a further distance.

Eiri rolled his eyes and began starting off toward several stores he went to himself. "You do that. . .and you're on your own," he murmured.

"Um. Later then." The staring and drooling was freaking him out a bit. 'These people should carry mops with them.' Shuichi thought to himself as the mall cleaning staff were already going around, cleaning it up like this was a normal occurrence. Which it was. Trotting quickly after the tall blond, he followed into a store that looked like quite a few of the things in Eiri's closet had come from it.

"Done entertaining your mob?" the blond asked with a smirk.

"Uh. yeah. They're kinda scary, huh? How do you do it at book signings? Don't you just want to hide somewhere?"

He shook his head, looking over several outfits. "Usually they are too in awe to even attempt to touch me. So it's easy to deal with."

"Must be nice." He muttered, sorting through the racks. "I'm tired of getting glomped like that all the time. You'd think that they would be used to seeing famous people in Tokyo."

Eiri glanced at his short lover and laughed slightly, knowing it was out of character and not really minding that a saleswoman fainted from the sound. "Why would they be used to it? The lead singer from Bad Luck is out with his famous romance novelist boyfriend and they should just ignore something like this?"

"Yeessss...We can't go anywhere, but the apartment gets sooo boring. How can you sit in the same room all day?"

Eiri raised an eyebrow. "Should I just quit writing all together?" he asked. "Then I wouldn't have to be there all day."

The famous singer rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you could move it to the living room for a day, or take a note book to the park, and type it up later." He lifted a red shirt from the rack, held it up against Eiri, made a face, and put it back.

"Of course, and while the drooling women make a lake around me, I can try to salvage my note pad," he grumbled.

"If you go in the middle of the day, maybe there won't be so many...or sit in a tree. They can't get you there." It was logic - barely. He moved onto the clothes in his own size, but had little hope of finding something he would like, and not end up looking like a little Eiri clone.

Eiri headed over to the store manager and had a little chat. The manager nodded with a large smile and headed into the back of the store. Eiri then turned to his lover. "That wasn't very imaginative," he commented.

"I don't care. Can we go somewhere with clothes for me?" He hadn't noticed Eiri's little chat, having been looking forlornly at the boring clothing.

"Still. . .zero talent," Eiri commented as he accepted the two pairs of black leather pants. One was certainly for Eiri while the other looked too small to be for him.

"What does my supposed zero talent have to do with going to a different store! This one is boooring." He whined. "Heeey...where'd you get those pants?"

Eiri sighed and tossed the smaller ones at his lover. "Go make certain they fit. They were specially ordered."

He caught them, and took a closer look. Special order? But how? He hadn't asked to go shopping until today...unless...Eiri had known that he would want new concert clothes. Or unless they were ordered for an entirely different purpose. He squinted suspiciously at Eiri, before heading to a large change room at the back.

Eiri smirked. He was going to enjoy this once he was certain they were a fit.

Shuichi wiggled into the tight leather, doing them up and admiring the figure in the glass, before stepping out to show Eiri how the custom pants fit. "They're not bad. Comfortable."

Eiri looked him over and nodded. "Good. It seems I was correct about your size then," he murmured, moving in close to his lover and running a hand over the tight leather that hugged his firm ass.

"Not here! What're you doing!" Usually he enjoyed the groping, but not in public, and not in a store like this, with the stiff sales team. He didn't think they would appreciate the show.

Eiri looked around, noticing the sales people were no where to be seen. He then smirked and pulled his lover into the dressing room. Once he had him there, he pulled him tight against him and kissed him deeply, sensuously.

"Nnnh...Eiri! We can't do this here! Pay for the pants, and we can leave..." He was cut off by another kiss, the blonde's tongue sweeping the inside of his mouth, and he melted.

Eiri took advantage of his lovers willing and melted form and pulled him up against his straining erection, showing his smaller lover exactly what those pants did to him. "Yes here, now. I want you. . .let me have you. . .please," he whispered as he began to nibble down his neck.

"...mmmhn...I-I don't..." He gasped as the pink tongue flicked over his pulse, leaving a bite in its wake. "Ah! Okay...yes...take me...!"

Eiri smirked and deftly managed to slide the leather pants down over his lover's ass and down his legs. He stepped on the gathered material. "Step out of them," he purred, as he continued to kiss his lovers neck and tease his way over his collar bone that he could reach.

Stepping out of the pile of leather, he leaned further into the lips teasing his collarbone, as they began to move a little lower. Running his hands over Eiri's sides, he brought them up to undo the buttons hiding the pale flesh he loved to admire.

Eiri moaned and swiftly undid his pants, he sprang free even as he then unbuttoned his lover's shirt in order to lean down and begin suckling on one partly pert nipple. "I want you now, Shuichi." He then laved both nipple and a finger before reaching around behind his pink haired lover and pressing intently into his tight entrance.

"Ah!" He cried at the pressure. "Eiri!" He thrust his hips onto the prodding fingers, and drew his lover's head down for a breath searing kiss.

He kissed him back, just as intently as his fingers sank into him, yet he also pushed his erect cock against him as well..."I want you. . ." he purred deeply.

"Nnnmh...I want you too...please...take me now..." He begged, lips running over the smooth jaw line and neck, working his way up to the extra sensitive ear.

Eiri groaned deeply before picking up his lover and lifting him so he was just over his erection. He rested right at his entrance, but didn't enter. "Ride me," he groaned to his lover.

Having no other choice than to do as Eiri commanded, he pushed himself down onto the long length, moaning in pleasure once it was inside, beginning a rhythm with his hips as he moved up and down on his lovers arousal.

Eiri moaned as well, leaning down to nip and suck on his lover's neck as he rode him. He used one arm to hold his lover up while the other was released so he could caress and stroke the neglected length of his lover.

Shuichi gasped at the feel of the dexterous fingers on his hot length. He speed up the pace, arms clinging to Eiri so he wouldn't fall, even though he trusted the strong arm behind him.

"Cum for me," he husked out as he pounded into his little lover.

"Ahh!" Aligning it so he was hitting his sensitive bundle of nerves with every stroke, he soon fulfilled Eiri's demand, cumming into the hot hand. "Ammh...Eiri!" He shouted as he released all over their chests.

"Shuichi," Eiri groaned and with the clenching of the tight channel around his length, he cried out softly, cumming into his lover hard and fast. Once he was done, he settled his lover back on his feet, kissing him softly. "Feel better?" he asked with a smirk.

Clinging to the open edges of Eiri's shirt while he regained his strength, he placed gentle kisses to the ribs near his face, licking a few spots in between. "Yeah. Do you? You're the one who wanted this so bad." he responded.

Eiri smirked and pulled up his pants and fixed his shirt. "I feel very good - seeing as I got exactly what I wanted."

"Humph. You usually do." Shuichi mock pouted, re - arranging his clothes and putting on the pants he had arrived in. "I think we **have** to buy these now." he said with a laugh.

Eiri laughed. "I already paid for them, Shuichi baka," he said once he was done laughing.

"Eiriiii! Don't call me that! You're always so **mean** after sex. You'd think you'd be nicer, especially since we just did it in a **change room**!"

Eiri's smirk grew as he opened the door to show two sales people standing there with bright red cheeks. "Oh. . .should I?" he asked, pulling on his shades and taking up his own leather pants, still in their plastic wrapping.

Blushing brightly as he spotted the sales staff that had over heard them; he grabbed his pants and dashed after his lover who was already out of the store. "Wait! Can we go to one of my stores now?"

Eiri shrugged. "Do what you want, but I haven't got all day."

"C'mon! It's not gonna be **that** long. All I need is a shirt now."

Eiri shrugged once more and followed, keeping the fan girls away with an occasional glance their way.

Shuichi walked around the large mall. He loved this one particular store, but could never remember **where** exactly it was located. He remembered it was near the shoe store, next to that disgusting restaurant. Ah, hell. Where **was** it? Glancing around, he spotted it. The It Store. (2) In his opinion it was the best store, because it sold great, sexy clothes, perfect for his performances, and had an array of sex toys and suggestive gifts for birthdays and whatever.

Eiri raised an eyebrow at the store he was led to and shook his head as the man tried to say something to him. "He's the one who wants something, not me."

Shuichi started digging through the racks near the back. He came up with a tight black cropped shirt, a black mesh shirt, a red tank top, and a thigh length leather jacket. Taking them over to the change room, he began mixing and matching the different pieces together, showing each new combination to Eiri.

Eiri didn't really show any interest, and as his lover was busy, he purchased a couple items he had every intention of trying on his lover later that evening.

Pouting when Eiri paid no attention to his outfits; he chose the red tank, black mesh shirt to go over it, and the leather coat. Placing his choices on the counter, he held out his hand and waited while Eiri rolled his eyes, and handed over his credit card. "Thanks! It's going to look so awesome with those pants you got me!"

"Hn, whatever," he muttered as he paid and signed the card before putting it away and turning to leave.

Smiling, he bounced out of the store, going to look in a couple more windows before Eiri forced him to leave. Pausing at a glittery display for a jewelry store, he admired several things there, but stilled at the sight of matching rings. Knowing that his lover would never buy them for them, he sighed wistfully. Spotting a silver necklace with the words "true love" suspended from the chain, he squealed and called Eiri over. "Eiriiii! Look! Isn't it beautiful? Can I get it? Please?" He begged with violet puppy dog eyes.

Eiri looked at his lover as if he had grown a second head. "Why?"

"Because I truly love you? And you love me?"

Eiri, while wanting to roll his eyes at such a comment, couldn't deny it. He did love the pink haired singer. Yet seeing as his eyes were covered by his shades, Shuichi couldn't see his eyes soften. "Oh, I suppose."

"YAY!" He jumped up and hugged the blond. He didn't get the rings, but he did get **something** that would show their love, and that was enough for him.

Eiri bought the necklace before looking at Shuichi and giving him about several ten dollar bills. "Here. . .take this. . .I've got something I need to get."

Shuichi glanced quizzically at the money. Well, that was odd. But, 80 bucks is 80 bucks. Heheh. This meant he could get some new yaoi manga! That in mind, he dashed off to the comic store, knowing exactly what he was going to get.

Eiri sighed and walked off, heading over to the jewelry store he had gone to earlier that week and was planning on getting something for Shuichi and himself.

Happily browsing through the stacks, he was momentarily frustrated when he couldn't find the next volume in one of the series he was collecting. Finding a new interesting one, he looked at his watch, noticed that he had been there for 15 minutes, and went out to find Eiri.

He bought what he had gone for and then headed for exactly where he believed his lover had gone, seeing him before the manga's, a sigh falling from his lips as he waited.

Paying, he turned and spotted Eiri resting against the door frame, looking for him or watching him. He couldn't be sure behind the shades. Walking over, he leaned up and gave him a short kiss on the lips, snagging his hand as he continued walking. "Let's go home. I'm tired."

He nodded and led the way through the mall and back to his car. He put their items in his trunk before turning back to his lover. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah, I just needed the clothes really. But now I have a special necklace to wear with it!" he grinned, and got into the front seat.

Eiri smirked and made certain a small black box was on his seat before he could sit down, so he'd be certain to find the simple white gold band with a topaz and amethyst in it.

Not noticing the movement, Shuichi sat down on the box. "Ow! What the...?" Pulling it out from under him, he stared at the small box. "Eiri...What's this?" He asked, a little suspicious, and more than a little surprised.

He didn't answer, instead waiting for him to open it.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, the singer opened the box. Gasping, he stared in awe at the beautiful ring snuggled inside the box. "It - It's gorgeous. I love it. Is it a promise ring? A promise we'll always be together?" He asked, bright eyes staring into the golden eyes that the dark shades revealed.

Eiri still didn't answer, instead, he held up his own left hand, showing off his matching one. "What do you think?"

Speechless, the singer stared at the other ring, then back at the one in the box. Looking into the serious eyes, glowing with love, he felt a shiver run down his spine. "I think...I think...it's the best gift ever!" He flung himself into Eiri's arms, tears dripping down his face, "I love you. Can you put it on me?" Shuichi whispered.

Eiri nodded and slipped it on him with a large grin. "I love you too baka," he said with a soft kiss on his lips.

He kissed him back, putting all his heart into it. "Thank you. It's wonderful. But...what do they mean? Is it just a promise that we'll be together, or is it more? I want...no, need, to know why. Why now?"

Eiri smiled and pulled Shuichi across his lap. "They symbolize you and me, our eye colors. Together forever in a lasting bond. Yet, don't expect this much mush from me again. I deal enough in my romance novels. . .I don't need it in my life."

Shuichi snuggled into his chest and twined their left hands together, staring at the matching rings. "They're perfect...even if it is rare that you do something this romantic. I love it and I love you."

"And I love you, Shuichi." He then kissed him softly. "Now let me drive so we can get home. I've got work to get back to."

"Okay!" He moved back over to his seat, admiring his ring on his finger, and sliding happy looks over at Eiri as he drove back to their apartment.

Eiri watched his lover with a smile, glad he was happy with the gift.

XXXXX OWARI XXXXX

1) I made up Tokyo Mall. As you could tell.

2) The "…It Store" is a totally real store in a mall near my home town. Unfortunately, it changed its name to "Neat Things" (the old name was WAY better). And it doesn't sell awesome sexy clothes, or sex toys.  It does sell lots of NASCAR items, as well as The Simpsons stuff and those awesome t-shirts with funny sayings. It does sell sexually suggestive birthday gifts though. All in all it's a great store, even with little brats running around looking at the "toys".


End file.
